Just Who is Naruto Uzumaki?
by Sinfulangels
Summary: Naruto was given the offer of a life time. ANBU. After 7 years he returns to the academy to join his team but as the find out the Naruto Uzumaki they once knew is no more. Just who is Naruto Uzumaki? Strong!Naruto ANBU!Naruto Dark!Naruto Godlike!Naruto Rated M for violence
1. Who is Naruto Uzumaki?

**Ok so chapter 1! This is my first story so sorry if it sucks! Just give it a try plz!**

**Takes place when Naruto is 5 then a time skip to when he's 12 and joins team 7**

**MONSTER- Kyuubi speaking**

**'****MONSTER'- Kyuubi speaking in Naruto's head**

**"**Monster"- Regular speaking

'Monster'- Thinking

A loud scream rang out into the night followed by the laughter of villagers as they cornered a young child in an ally way. "Stop!" Naruto struggled to get away. "Why are you doing this to me? I have never hurt anybody!" Tears were streaming down his face. One villager picked up a knife and slowly cut through the boy's skin, running the blade down his leg so he couldn't run away. Naruto just screamed and screamed though he knew that nobody would come to his aid. Nobody ever did. He was all alone. Just as he was about to pass out, the village man answered his question," Because you are a damn monster that never should've existed and should just die."

Naruto awoke to a white ceiling. This wasn't a surprise though because this ceiling was what he often woke up to see. " Naruto, how are you feeling?" a kind voice reached Naruto's ears. He struggled to sit up and glared at the speaker. " Like total shit Gramps." The Hokage mentally laughed at the nickname he'd aquired. He then turned serious," Naruto look at me." Naruto turned his body and hobbled out of bed, then pulled off the medical wires attacked to his arms and ripped off the medical tape covering his knife wound knowing that everything would be healed like every other time he was attacked. Then he climbed onto the old mans lap and waited for him to continue. The man smiled and pulled Naruto into a hug before mumuring," You have lots of potential and I know how you've been pretending all this time with you happy go lucky idiot mask." Naruto broke the embrace and stared into the man's eyes dumbfounded. " But how-" "NARUTO!" Naruto flinched slightly. Sarutobi looked down at Naruto seriously," Naruto how would you like to be part of ANBU?"

**TIME SKIP 7 YEARS**

Iruka groaned. The class was in an uproar as usual. Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke, Shikamaru sleeping, Choji eating AGAIN, poor Hinata looked totally confused, Kiba and Akamaru were running all over, Shino doing whatever Shino does, papers everywhere! He was running out of patients. " EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT IN YOUR SEATS! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT AND YOU ARE BEING ASSIGNED YOUR TEAMS!" Once everyone was seated, Iruka went out of the room and escorted in the new student. Everyone gasped. "NARUTO?!" Sakura stood up and screeched," What is the stupid loudmouthed brat doing here?! And what do you think you're wearing! Orange is a terrible color!" The whole class broke into laughter but stopped when they heard Naruto chuckling darkly.

He made a hand seal before shouting genjustu release! Smoke filled the classroom and some students screamed. When the smoke cleared out, everyone just stared. "WHAT. THE. HELL?!" Everyone yelled. Naruto looked like a totally different person then everyone remembered. Instead of the short orange jumpsuit kid, they saw a handsome teen standing at 5'6 (still growing and standing at the same height as Sasuke and the other boys), his once inoccent blue eyes were peircing and held a look of power, he ditched the jumpsuit for a tight fitted black shirt with the kanji for fox and blood on the back. One sleeve was long while he other was cut like a muscle shirt showing off muscles that no 12 year old acadamy student should have, a black headband was on his forehead showing he was infact a ninja, he wore black cargo pants with pockets and seal scrolls that must of held weapons, and black combat boots. His hair was longer with his bangs framing his rather beautiful face and the rest cascading down to the middle of his back with red streaks in it. on his right arm he had ninja tape covering something but nobody knew what.

Naruto went and took a seat by the window and waited for Iruka to say his team. 'Man this is boring and I"m really tired from the S-class mission the old man made me do last night.' ' **YA THAT WAS PRETTY TOUGH HUH KIT. YOU SEEMED LIKE YOU WERE REALLY ENJOYING IT TO ME. YOU WERE EITHER GRINNING OR LAUGHING THE WHOLE TIME. THE OLD MAN NEEDS TO GIVE YOU HARDER MISSIONS.' ' **I know right!' '** KIT YOU BETTER LISTEN UP, HE'S SAYING YOUR TEAM.' ' **Fine I'll talk to you later Kurama.'

Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki! He listed the other teams before telling everyone that their senseis would come to meet them.

**2 HOURS LATER**

A tall man walked in the class and said," I hate all of you. Meet up on the roof in 5 minutes." and he disapeared in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke ran off with Sakura yelling to wait up and that she wanted to go on a date after. Naruto sighed this was going to be a very long bordom. Then he jumped out he window and walked up the side of the building to the roof.

"Okay lets introduce ourselves. Say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future." Sakura looked confused," Sensei you go first so we know what to do." '** WHAT AN ANNOYING BRAT.' **' You have no idea.' Naruto scoffed. " Fine. I am Kakashi Hatake. I like stuff, hate stuff, have some dreams..." Naruto laughed mentally at the stupid looks on Sasuke and Sakuras' faces. " PInky your up." kakashi said. She glared," I am Sakura Haruno. I like..." she giggled at Sasuke," I hate NARUTO BAKA!" Naruto glared at her and she cowered over," Never mind, and my dream is," she looked over and Sasuke and turned pink. Kakashi rolled his eyes,' A fan girl..' " Moody your up." he pointed at Sasuke. " I am Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like alot of things, I hate many things, and my dream - no my ambition - is to kill a certain man." ' I have an avenger too,' Kakashi sighed. He was almost afraid to ask his last member with the hard glare he was using. " Your next." He said to Naruto." Naruto sighed before asking," Do I have to be honest?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. " Of course you do idiot!" Sakura blurted out. " I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like killing, blood, the old man Hokage, going on hard solo missions, assasination missions, making poeple suffer, breaking peoples minds, toturing people, all that good stuff, I hate this village and everyone in it except for old man Hokage, I have no dreams but a desire to never be bored and go on the stupid easy missions we will be assigned." Everyone's jaws dropped at the totally serious way he said what he said. His eyes looked so cold and heartless... Then 3 masked shinobi dropped from nowhere and bowed to Naruto," Captain, Lord Hokage wished to speak with you." one said and they all disappered. Naruto got up before saying," See you tomorrow." Everyone was in total shock. Just who was Naruto Uzumaki?

**Plz don't kill me! I really tried. plz comment on how I did and what I should do to improve, also should I continue with this story? Thx! **

**Luv, Sinfulangels**


	2. Summoning Jutsu

**I just want to thank the people who have reviewed this story! It means so much to me and I am going to try to do what you guys have suggested to make this story better and easier to follow so just hang with me guys! **

**AT THE HOKAGE TOWER**

The old man had just heard from Naruto about his "kind introduction" to his new team and sighed loudly.

"Naruto, this was exactly what I was afraid of."

Naruto pouted quietly and plopped down on the couch put off to the side of the office. And this was exactly what he was afraid of. Having the old man disappointed in him was what he had promised to never do again. He wasn't afraid of death, fighting, killing, battle, but he was afraid of losing the second most important person in the world to him. His only special person besides Kyuubi.

Sarutobi watched as different emotions seemed to flash over his face. He walked over to Naruto and brought him into a comforting hug.

"Naruto," he said soothingly," I am going to give you a mission with your team tomorrow after Kakashi's little test." Naruto loosened up slightly and nodded. Sarutobi smiled before getting up to sit at his desk. " Don't go to hard on Kakashi." He laughed," He has no idea what he's getting into!"

Naruto let out an airy laugh and let a warm smile graze his lips.

That night, Naruto decided to talk to Kuuybi about it. He made a summoning sign and a burst of smoke filled his bedroom. When it cleared, a miniature Kyuubi ( think the same size as grown up Akamaru) stood there.

**HEY BRAT WHAT'S UP? **Naruto sat on his bed and sighed. " Fox, what should I do about the old pervert?" Kuuybi boomed with laughter. **YOU MEAN THAT KAKASHI GUY? DON'T KILL HIM OR ANYTHING TO SEVERE, BECAUSE YOU NEED HIM FOR YOUR MISSION...THAT'S IT! JUST MAKE SURE YOU EMBARRASS HIM! MAKE SURE YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU TOMORROW!**

" Sure thing Fox!" and a terrifying grin plastered onto his face.

**THE NEXT DAY AT TRAINING FIELD 7**

Sakura sat over with Sasuke and kept glancing over at Naruto who seemed to be sleeping in a tree. Her stomach growled loudly. 'Stupid Kaka-sansei. I'm starving here!'

Her eyes widened as she saw Naruto take a bite of an apple. 'That looks really good right now...NO!'

She stomped over to Naruto and shouted for him to get down." NARUTO YOU ARE BREAKING KAKA-SENSEI'S RULE! HE SAID WE COULDN'T EAT ANYTHING YOU BAKA!"

She gasped and covered her mouth. 'I didn't mean to say that!' she thought desperately.

Naruto glared down at her. "Fine." he said coldly.

Sasuke watched the scene before him. There was absolutely no way Naruto would give into her so easily right? What happened next shocked him.

Naruto raised his arm up slowly and threw his apple at Sakura where it hit her square in the face! " How are you supposed to fight when you don't have anything in your stomach for energy? Stupid."

Sakura's face was bright red and she hurried back over to Sasuke. Then Kakashi appeared. Sakura and Sasuke where about to complain about the apple incident that had just taken palace but where stopped by Kakashi.

" It was a rather strict way of telling it but Naruto is correct." he cast a suspicious glance over at Naruto. ' He reminds me of my captain Kitsune when I was in ANBU...but there's no way someone so young could do that. I mean for him to have been my captain 6 years ago (I don't know how long ago he was in ANBU so I'm making it up) he would have been 6 years old at the time.'

" You can't fight without energy, you should both know that already." he sighed.

Sasuke and Sakura looked down in embarrassment and shame. "Sorry Sensei..."

"Naruto! Come on over I'm about to start the test! You left yesterday before I explained the test, so~." Naruto cut him off.

"Don't worry bout it, I already know what it is." he said casually. Then his face lit up. "Oh ya! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

Everyone looked puzzled at his sudden change in attitude. Kakashi gasped when he saw Naruto start making a bunch of complex hand signs.

"What are you trying to do dope?" Sasuke asked bewildered by his difficult movements.

Sakura just had an idiotic look plastered on her face.

'What is up with this kid? If he's doing what I think he's doing, then it is way to soon for him to do! Right?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto smirked at their expressions. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he called out.

Smoke filled the area and Sakura shrieked loudly. Everyone covered their faces and the smoke cleared out.

**NARUTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT OUT PROMISE YOU BRAT! "**Shut up you stupid fox! You're here aren't you?" Naruto scowled at the demon lord.

"Wha-a-a-t-t?" Kakashi stuttered. Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei with confused looks on their faces.

"What's wrong sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto has just done an S-class jutsu. The summoning jutsu." His two students just stared. "That's not all though. Nobody can summon foxes, but he just did." ' He did it so easily too, not even breathing hard. how does he know the captains summoning!?' he added to himself.

"How come HE knows how to then? He's just a dope!" Sasuke questioned. He glared at Naruto and Kyuubi. "It's just a stupid fox..."

That did it.

Naruto's eyes turned a bloody red and his pupils turned to black slits. The trees started rustling loudly as the wind picked up, and red chakra surrounded him. Everyone stood stiff.

**NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU IDIOT. **Kyuubi was mad at the Uchiha for the fox comment, but NOBODY makes his Naruto, the only friend he has, upset EVER.

Team 7 just stood there with terrified looks, none of them knowing what to do. Kakashi tried to touch Naruto's shoulder but was pushed back by Kyuubi.

**DON'T GET NEAR HIM YOU SCUM. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY POOR NARUTO. IT MAY HAVE BEEN YEARS AGO BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN'T REMEMBER. **Kyuubi scowled at him. **ALSO, I DOUBT YOU WANT YOUR ARM TO BE BURNED OFF FROM THAT CHAKRA. **

Kakashi looked dumbfounded at the fox, then shocked. How could he forget something he had done that was so terrible? He fell to his knees and Sakura and Sasuke ran to his side.

Kyuubi stared in disgust. He would never forgive that man for what he had made Naruto suffer through. He stepped over to Naruto and whispered some calming things in his ear. The winds dyed down and the red chakra disappeared. Naruto's eyes turned back to normal and he collapsed on the ground.

Kyuubi had a worried look on his face. "Hehe," Naruto laughed weakly." Don't tell me the all powerful Kyuubi is going soft?" Kyuubi scoffed at that. **NO WAY YOU BRAT. **Naruto smiled softly at the fox before looking over at his team.

He picked himself up and took a step toward his teammates. "Well?" he questioned irritably.

Kakashi shivered slightly," Forget about the test, you all pass."

Sakura and Sasuke sighed in relieve.

Naruto chuckled darkly," Well then let's go get a mission."

**All done with chapter 2! *cheers* I don't know about you guys but I'm feeling really good right now! I hope you enjoy, and I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon. Please review!**

**Love**

**Sinfulangels**


End file.
